A Gray and Two Blues
by GreenSwitch
Summary: A blue robot is sent to find and deal with a dimensional interference. However, the interference pulled him into that world. Now, wait.


He blinked rapidly, opening his eyes and a buzzing starting. He tried to recall we had just happened, but only recalled that his creator had sent him to deal with a dimensional interference.

A dimensional interference that had caused him to black out and be pulled into said dimension.

He reached to take out the plug that charged him, only to find that it wasn't plugged in. Instead, some sort of gray and green panel was placed on his left shoulder connecting to his power source. He then saw the light fluttering in, looking at it. He looked at his claw, expecting to see the silver gleaming with sunset rays. However, he found a light hue of purple being shone onto his silver claws. He looked back at the light.

"So you're awake now?"

He flinched and turned around.

A small human, at a maximum of four foot one and a minimum of three foot eight. The human wore a welding mask, along with something gray and tan.

The human walked up to him, but recoiled when he slashed his claws at it.

"Ooh, not friendly, are you?" the human growled. "Big act, tin thing!" The human then walked back to what it was working on, taking out some sort of blueish-gray gear with a flat platform-like top.

"What is...?" he asked, voice scattering and deep.

The human looked at him, from what emotion he couldn't tell, before answering, "Hm. You're an odd one." It looked back at it.

"You didn't answer..." he muttered.

This time, the human seemed to glance at him, but said nothing.

Suddenly, he heard something explode, causing him to look around. The human growled something, putting the platform-like gear away and working on something else.

Minutes past with other noises coming around, leaving him confused.

Then, someone in blue armor came into the room, causing the human he first saw to recoil back.

" _AHH_! Did you make all that noise? I can't think straight! I have work to do!" the human yelled.

"Just let me past, little friend," the blue armored one calmly replied, himself now noticing that it wielded a shovel. Of all things, a shovel.

" _OHHHHHH_ , big words, tin man! I'll show you a thing or two!" the human growled.

He just blinked before ripping out the gray and green plate on his shoulder. However, a noise was heard causing him to stop and look back.

Suddenly, the ground broke, letting him start up before he damaged himself further.

He looked around, then stopped.

A giant mech, way bigger than him, was sitting right there, part of said mech being made of wood. He scanned the giant's height of machinery, only for the scanner to fall over the blue armored knight.

He blinked in confusion. Who in the world was this 'Shovel Knight'? Not only that, why had his scanner noticed said knight and not the mech?

The mech rammed backwards, shooting somethings up into the air while throwing off the blue knight. Once done shooting out what it was shooting out, the mech rammed into the front wall, before slowing rolling back to its original place as weird hand-like missiles walked their way down to the ground to explode.

As red missiles were let out like a staircase, he tried to scan the mech again. This time, it landed on the human that was driving the mech.

Confusion ran through him: what kind of name was 'Tinker Knight'? Well, then again, that other knight was called Shovel Knight, if his scanner was to be believed.

He tried again, ignoring everything else. However, the mech's name was not brought up. Surely this machinery had a name, so maybe, he reasoned, that he didn't have the name of the mech.

Something smashed next to him before bouncing off to bounce around again. At first, the button-like object was red, but then turned to a flashing color between sunlit-sea blue and concrete white.

Quietly, he watched, until he decided to look away and run around.

As soon as he did that, an explosion happened. He looked back, seeing Shovel Knight hold up his shovel and Tinker Knight laying in pain on the floor.

Blinking, he became enraged. He leaped out, silver claws darkened from no light. He clawed at the back of the knight's head, pushing him forward.

"Who goes there?!" Shovel Knight chirped, turning around. The robot backed away, light somehow now showing his legs and feet. Then, hands, arms, and torso. Beading red eyes then the light revealing his head.

"A fool only battles masters of machines," it hissed, engine humming.

"Is thou ally or foe?" the blue knight questioned, guard clearly up.

"Face the wrath that I am, for I am Metal Sonic!" the robot roared.

Metal Sonic dashed towards Shovel Knight, engine flaring. Startled though not flinching, Shovel Knight jumped up to avoid the robot. Metal turned right next to the wall, before dashing the other way. Barely touching the ground, Shovel jumped again. Metal stopped at the other wall and turned to face the shovel wielding man. Curling up into a ball, he slashed towards Shovel, being reflected with a hit of a shovel. He slid along the ground, stopping next to the wall, frozen in shock.

 _What?!_ Metal screamed to himself. The knight, seemingly not questioning how that happened, went over to him and started hitting him with his shovel. Suddenly, he screeched, and it was the shovel wielding man's turn to be startled.

Shovel seemed to be muttering something to himself as Metal charged up an attack. He released it, damaging Shovel Knight and pushing him back to his feet. Metal jumped back as Shovel tried to hit him again. The robot flew up and out of the knight's reach. Shovel seemed to grab something that was hidden.

Ignoring it, Metal went into a ball like state before using lasers coming from his eyes to shoot where the knight was. Shovel was able to dodge, and it happened twice more. He flew up higher, transformed into a ball, then started bouncing off the walls until the floor(basically what Terrorpin does in SoT during the second Black Knight battle). When he landed, Shovel got three hits in before he dashed back towards the right wall. Charging again, Shovel seemed to notice what was going on. He dashed, Shovel jumping over. When he got to the other wall, he dashed back, Shovel jumping over again. The knight seemed to try to hit him, but he dashed back to the left wall, getting some damage onto the knight.

Suddenly, a small ball was fire was released, somehow hitting him. Utterly confused, he looked around. He then noticed the knight and flew upwards. Shovel paused for a moment then threw up some sort of anchor, that managed to hit him. Angered, he flew up higher before curling up and charging. Once again, Shovel paused for a second before he started moving again.

Aiming for the knight, he released.

Randomly, the knight disappeared.

Metal blinked, confused, before trying to push himself out of the ground. He was pushed out of the ground, but weakened.

"For a creature none of us have encountered before, you fought well," Shovel nodded.

"For a human that wears blue, I'm surprised you aren't too slow," Metal commented before trying to stand up. "Why are you in this place?"

"To try to defeat the Enchantress," Shovel answered, though his odd shovel weapon was ready just in case. "About yourself?"

"I come from a different dimension, where an interference brought me to this world," Metal chirped, managing to stand up. "I... I should find a way back to my master now... if I even can..." As he flew off, he dropped a bit of treasure and a music sheet. Shovel, a bit confused, went over and picked up the sheet and treasure. He looked at see where the robot flew off to, seeing it was gone.


End file.
